Zari Tomaz
Zari Tomaz, known as Z''' to her friends and '''Khaahar to her brother, is a female Human who is a hacker, rogue time traveler and a member of the Legends. Biography Early life Zari Tomaz grew up as a Muslim in 2442, an era which banned religion. She lived with her family, and together with her brother was part of a resistance against A.R.G.U.S.'s control of the United States, which had severe anti-meta-human laws. Working with the Legends One night, they raided their home, killing Zari's brother and taking her prisoner, transporting her in a truck. However, the truck was stopped by Kuasa, giving Zari time to escape before the former could kill her. Zari made her way to a hideout, where she was found by the Legends. An A.R.G.U.S. drone found them, but Zari was able to hack it, allowing her to escape. She headed to a bar, where she was intercepted by Mick Rory, attempting to befriend her. They were interrupted by Kuasa, who was fought by Sara Lance. Rory quickly caused a diversion, allowing them to escape and return to the Legends' timeship, the Waverider. Zari agreed to help them capture Kuasa, only on the provision that they help her rescue her brother from an A.R.G.U.S. black site. They infiltrated the site and as all of the inmates escaped, triggered by Jax, Zari went to retrieve an amulet. She admitted to the Legends that she'd played them, but only as the amulet had been her brother's. She went outside, using the amulet to fly away. Zari made her way to her family's camp, followed by the Atom, but found it to be completely destroyed and them not there. They talked but were interrupted by Kuasa. Through teamwork, Ray and Zari were able to incapacitate Kuasa, allowing them to run away, but she stopped them in her tracks again. However, the Legends suddenly appeared, providing backup, forcing Kuasa to withdraw. Joining the Legends They returned Zari to her hideout, where Rory and Amaya convinced her to join their team, the latter explaining how her amulet was, in fact, a totem, while offering herself to teach her how to control her powers. On the Waverider, Ray tried to have a team building routine in honor of Zari joining the group, which she thought was pointless. She then watched Ray disappear in front of her which was a result of him dying in 2344. When the team prepared to travel back to save him, she was excited to actually time travel. They went back to 2344 and she suffered some side effects from the trip as she began speaking French as Ray reappeared. Zari was amazed at how different the world was in 2344 as opposed to 2442. They found young Ray Palmer and followed him to his home where they learned that Ray had a small Dominator in his bedroom. Zari was told all about the team's last encounter with the Dominators and they made a plan to sneak into Ray's room the following day to take the alien back. The two found the Dominator named Gumball, but found that young Ray was still home and was heading back to the room. Zari hid under Ray's bed while Ray shrunk down. She then watched as young Ray took the Dominator to watch Singin' in the Rain. But, Ray's mother had come home as she had been called about Ray skipping school. She became nervous when Mrs. Palmer was close to discovering Gumball and asked for a distraction. When young Ray took Gumball and grown-up Ray into his bag to run, she went after him but he accused her of only wanting Gumball and ran away from her. She tried to go after him but she lost him in the woods. She then found him in a small tent that he made where he roleplayed being Sir Galahad. She didn't want to play pretend with him but Ray told her that she had to think like a kid to get through to him and played along. Young Ray finally came out with Gumball but they were then ambushed by Smith and his agents. She was rescued by Ray and the duo saved young Ray and Gumball. When escaping from the agents she used her totem to transport herself and little Ray in the sky like E.T. They eventually made it to the other Legends and the Dominator Queen, who was reunited with her child. Later on, Zari convinced little Ray to go trick or treating with her and the other Legends, though she was not a fan of the costume she was wearing. Later on, she bonded with adult Ray by giving his team building exercise a go. Personality Haunted by the loss of her brother and hardened from years of growing up in a dystopian future where she and other meta humans are hunted, Zari generally presents herself as a cynical and gruff survivor who prefers to keep other people at arm's length, also being reluctant to join the Legends due not feeling like any sort of team player. She tends to resort to sarcasm and/or blunt honesty as a means of communicating feelings, a quality she shares with Mick. However, Zari's disposition is not entirely sour; besides her sense of humor, she is shown to have some talent in video games and enjoys them, and more noteworthy, could show empathy and compassion as the situation warranted, such as when she connected with Ray Palmer's child self and actually did so more successfully than Ray himself did. She was also just as devastated emotionally by the death of Martin Stein as all of her teammates were, and attended his funeral same as them. All of this indicates that, for all of her outer image of hardened survival instincts and practiced cynicism, there is a kinder and gentler side to her as well. Powers and abilities Powers *'Air Totem:' Zari's powers came from the Air Totem, a totem that channels and harnesses the power of air. **'Aerokinesis:' The Air Totem granted Zari with the power to manipulate the air, bending it in whichever way she wanted. **'Flight:' The totem allows Zari to fly by creating a vortex. The Totem can also make others fly as she did to Ray Palmer. Abilities *'Expert computer hacker:' Zari is an experienced computer hacker, as she was able to hack into an A.R.G.U.S. drone to escape from it. She was also able to hack into the Waverider although Gideon knew after she did it. Equipment *'Air Totem:' All of Zari's powers came from her necklace, which allowed her to manipulate the air. Appearances ''DC's Legends of Tomorrow'' Season 3 *"Zari" *"Phone Home" *"Return of the Mack *"Helen Hunt" *"Welcome to the Jungle" *"Crisis on Earth-X, Part 4" Behind the scenes *In DC Comics, Zari Tomaz is named Adrianna Tomaz who is known as the superhero Isis. She is able to use a mystical amulet to harness the Powers of Isis using the incantation "I Am Isis", granting her a variety of superhuman attributes similar to the Marvel family. She also has a little brother who becomes the superhero Osiris. Category:Humans Category:Members of Legends Category:Sorcerers